


Chazz sees the light

by Makemeyours



Series: Society of Sex [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemeyours/pseuds/Makemeyours
Summary: Set after the Sartorious vs Chazz duel. Chazz is very grateful to be part of the Society of Light and shows his thanks to his Master.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Saoi Takuma| Sartorious
Series: Society of Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825537
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Chazz sees the light

Chazz hung upside down from the hanged man. His head felt hazy from the bloodrush, and from the light of destruction filling and altering his mind. He had just lost a duel with a mysterious man named Sartorious, the duel came down to a 50/50 chance and fate dictated that Chazz should lose and submit to the power of the light. This meant it was his fate to lose the duel and give in to the light. 

Chazz felt better than he had in years, for so long he felt anxious and insecure, he maksed himself in fake confidence and self belief. He couldn't beat his rival, he couldn't make Alexis fall for him, and he couldn't impress his brothers. But now he felt truly sure of himself, he was powerful, his confidence was finally earned, and he would have destiny on his side in every duel. Chazz was chosen by Master Sartorious to do the just task of spreading the light to the world.

The duel monster hologram set Chazz down on the ground as Sartorious approached him. Chazz got up and stared up into his Master's Amethyst eyes. Sartorious was tall, his face was youthful and his deep blue hair flowed past his shoulders and down his back. Sartorious stopped infront of Chazz and cupped his Thralls face with his soft hands. Chazz's heart skipped a beat, no man had ever made him feel this enamored before. Chazz decided that the light must be making him feel this way, and that meant it must be good.

"How do you feel Chazz" Sartorious said in his cold, silky voice. It sent a pleasurable chill up Chazz's spine.

"Amazing master Sartorious, thank you so much for showing me the light"

"I knew you'd like it Chazz, it was destiny for your soul to be cleansed by the light, and soon it will be your friend Jaden's turn to join us"

Normally Chazz would feel jealousy at the mention of Jaden's name, but the light had cleansed him of such pettiness. Chazz was better than Jaden now because he had seen the light and Jaden hadn't, which meant he couldn't be jealous of his rival. Now all Chazz felt was disgust at the mention of somebody who hadn't yet set aside their free will to serve the light.

"I can't wait to help him, and all my friends, see the light"

"I know Chazz, you love the light, and you love me for showing you the light Don't you?"

"Of course Master Sartorious, I love you so much"

Sartorious' lips twisted into a wry smile "What would you do to show your thanks Chazz?"

The answer came into Chazz's head, he had no choice but to tell him "Anything master"

"That's good Chazz, I know you will. There's a special way to thank somebody when they show you the light, it's a way to cast away your old self and embrace your new one"

Chazz smiled and his eyes widened "What would you like me to do?"

"First Chazz you must take off your clothes, they are drab and dirty and unworthy of a member of the society of light"

Chazz felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He felt as though his black clothes were suffocating him. He hastily shook his jacket off, he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his skinny chest, he kicked off his shoes and undid his belt so he could pull his pants off seamlessly. Chazz's underwear bulged, he had become aroused without realising it, it must have been because he was attracted to his Master. Chazz decided he liked boys and girls now, the light seemed to want him to do so and who was he to disagree. Finally Chazz pulled his boxers down his legs and stepped out of the pile of clothes at his feet. His cock hung in front of his pelvis, half-erect. Hanging in front of him but not perking up. Chazz felt no shame in exposing his body, it was what his master wanted, so it had to be right, so how could it be something to be ashamed of? 

"That's good Chazz" Sartorious said, his eyes widening at the sight of his nude thrall. "now take a step back and turn around so I can get a good look at you"

Chazz did as he was told and Sartorious looked up and down Chazz's body. His torso was skinny, but moderately muscular, and shaved bare. his ass was firm and tight, and his dick was now fully erect. Chazz kept his pubes trim, and restricted to a small area on his pelvis, the rest was shaved. His cock was slightly bigger than average, about 6.5 inches, and curved upwards. His foreskin had peeled itself back to the bottom of the head.

"That's very good Chazz, you make a very sexy addition to the society. Now come over here and kneel in front of me"

Chazz walked up to Sartorious and looked at his master's face before getting to his knees. Sartorious stroked his loyal subordinates hair with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. Sartorious had come out expecting to bring the light to somebody new, so he didn't put underwear on. The dick that dropped in front of Chazz's face was huge, it wasn't even fully erect yet but it already matched Chazz's in size.

"now suck my cock Chazz, thank me for showing you the light"

Chazz took the head of Sartorious' erection in his mouth, he sucked it and licked around the tip of it. Chazz had never tasted anything as good, 5 minutes ago he wouldn't even consider sucking a cock, but now he was licking around his master's which vigor. Chazz had to be as good at this as possible to please his master, it was all that mattered right now.

Sartorious was fully erect now, his dick was 8 inches long, circumsised and with girth to match. Chazz thought about having it in his ass, feeling it pump in and out of his hole, knowing master was using him for pleasure, and got fully hard himself. Chazz started pumping his own cock as he sucked his Master's, the moaning he made increased the pleasure of the blowjob.

Sartorious groaned and grabbed Chazz's head, he pulled it all the way down until Chazz's soft lips were on the base of his shaft. Chazz looked up to his Master and began bobbing his head up and down the cock in his mouth. Sartorious was impressed that Chazz could handle his full length. Chazz kept sucking and thrusting his head back and forth on the dick, making sure to stop and lick around the head every few oscillations. His own cock was rock hard and he was pumping it furiously. Sartorious groaned as he prepared to cum, Chazz pulled back till just the head of Sartorious' dick was in his mouth and sucked on it hard as his mouth filled with his master's release. 

Chazz savored every last drop. He sucked as much as he could before removing his mouth, then he rolled it around in his mouth before swallowing it, the feeling of his master's cum going down his throat pushed Chazz over the edge and he came himself, spraying his jizz all over the forest floor.

Chazz looked up, panting, as Sartorious cupped his face with one hand and stroked his head with the other. Sartorious looked pleased with his loyal subordinate. 

"Don't you feel better now Chazz, like you've been cleansed of all your former flaws by the light"

Chazz knew the answer that was expected of him 

"Yes master. I am truly ready to spread the light to the world now. All of duel academy will feel at good as I do soon enough"

"Good Chazz, remember they'll all have to thank you just like you've thanked me here"

Chazz smiled at the idea as his master walked around him towards the treeline. Chazz thought about how he'd be showing the light to so many people, bringing them into the fold and getting his dick sucked. Then they'd all have massive orgies, all feeling so much pleasure with each other while being in servitude to the light. And Master Sartorious would use Chazz and all the other members for his own pleasure whenever he pleased. It would be so perfect. But they'd need somewhere on the island to base the society, they'd need a white dorm.

Sartorious came back with a suitcase he'd procured from the trees. He had hidden it there hours earlier in preparation for the powerful soul he'd claim for the light of destruction. He put it down before Chazz 

"Here Chazz, you won't need your old clothes anymore, you will dress in the colours of the light"

Chazz opened the suitcase, and saw his new clothes. It had shirts, pants, socks, a pair of shoes, some sexy looking Jockstraps and a jacket that looked just like his old obelisk blue one. All of his new clothes were a perfect white.

A tear came to Chazz's eye. He was finally part of something bigger than himself, free from the bitterness of all his selfish desires.

"thank you Master Sartorious, I will wear them with honour" 

"Good Chazz, I expect great things from you. I must leave the island now, but soon I will return to the island to reward you for all you do in my absence. Remember to show the light to as many people as possible until the society is a force to be reckoned with, I will send plenty of uniforms to your dorm room for all the new members you recruit."

Sartorious walked away towards the forest as Chazz got changed. He walked back towards his room in the red dorm with his head held high. the red dorm was a glorified toolshed, the home for the society of light would have to be much more luxurious. Master Sartorious would need a master bedroom to stay in when he came to see it. Chazz would need to take over the blue dorm, and all the people in it. Chazz entered his room and began sorting his clothes, his thoughts on all his former dorm mates who'd be thanking him with their mouths on his cock before long.


End file.
